


Hiding in Plain Sight

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: And Penny is perfect, F/M, Happy John, In which Jeff is totally Penny's worried dad, In which John knows all things, as always, good dad Jeff, in which Scott is barely keeping it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: When Lady Penelope announces she's bringing a date to the annual Tracy Gala Jeff Tracy gets very paternal about his favourite London Agent. When he finds out that it's someone the family already knows his protectiveness only increases.





	Hiding in Plain Sight

"Did  _ you _ know Penny's bringing a date?" Jeff asks as he fixes his eldest son's bow-tie.

  
"I thought it was more 'coming with someone' rather than bringing a date?" Scott says as he shrugs into his dinner jacket, "You seem bothered by it."

  
"It's odd is all," Jeff shrugs as he brushes a piece of lint off Scott's jacket, "First time in ten years she hasn't come alone, first it's 'bringing a date' then when I ask about her extra ticket she says he's already got one and now she's being all coy about it."

  
"That bothers you?" Scott asks   
  


"We know everybody here, why would she have a problem telling us who it is?"   
  


"Feeling suspicious of all 500 of our closest friends?"Scott asks,   
  


"Always" Jeff replies.   
  


Scott is trying and failing to keep a straight face. He's so grateful when John ducks his head round the door,   
  


"Lady Penelope's just pulling up."   
  


"Let's get a look at mystery man then" Jeff mutters, every inch the disapproving father,   
  


"You do know she isn't  _ your _ daughter right?" John jokes, throwing an arm around Jeff's shoulders as they head down to the lobby, Jeff gives him an icy side-eye,   
  


"I know" he says curtly as they step out into the entrance of the building to a wall of photography flash.   
  


Jeff throws on his benevolent billionaire smile as Lady Penelope's Rolls-Royce slides to a halt beside them and steps forward himself to open the door for Penny.   
  


As she steps out onto the pavement and kisses his cheek, he gives a disapproving look at the empty car,   
  


"You're gentleman friend bail on you?" he asks,   
  


"We had to arrive separately" she says primly.   
  


"He loses points for not escorting you in" Jeff says,   
  


"But he  _ is _ escorting me in" Penny replies, smiling over his shoulder.   
  


Jeff whirls around as Scott ducks past him to curl an arm around Penny's waist and give her a kiss, Jeff almost thinks he hallucinates it thanks to the blinding wall of camera flash.

 

"Hi" Scott grins,   
  


"Good evening" Penny replies, blushing slightly   
  


"You look ravishing" he tells her,   
  


"Thank you" Penny says, straightening his tie, "You're not so bad yourself" she leans in to whisper "I think your father has concerns about your valour."   
  


"For a very good reason." Scott nods gravely as he guides her back into the building.   
  


As they follow Scott and Penny back in Jeff gives John an accusing look,   
  


"You knew about this didn't you?"   
  


"I had my suspicions" he shrugs   
  


"And you didn't share them?"   
  


"I wanted to savour my victory" John says, voice full of smug satisfaction,   
  


"Oh shut up!" Jeff says trying to sound mad, but he can't help but grin,   
  


"Pay up old man!" John demands, holding out a hand, "I've been waiting five years for this bet to be settled."   
  


"You're going to bankrupt me" Jeff mutters, reaching for his wallet,    
  


"Well that's pretty much impossible" John jokes, "But I'm damn well going to try.”


End file.
